dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Komiyan III
Komiyan III is a classmate of Shugo and Rena's in real life. He is a rather pompous player with an odd obsession with Rena. Online Appearance thumb|Komiyan III and Oscar. Komiyan III is the perfect image of a snooty nobleman. He wears a suit of oversized armor, a large frilly scarf around his neck, and has a bulbous sneering face. Oddly enough, he also wears a pair of goggles on his forehead, though he rarely uses them. He is almost always seen riding his faithful Noble Grunty, Oscar, who is almost as ridiculous looking as him. Personality Komiyan III takes great pride in his character. He is the self-proclaimed master of all knowledge regarding The World, especially when it comes to Grunties. Despite his arrogant personality, he seems to actually be a rather decent player. Since most of his appearances involve Shugo in some way it's hard to tell what he's like when not confronted with the Kunisaki Twins. Offline Basic Info The player behind Komiyan III is simply Komiyama, a 14 year old boy in his third year of Junior High. He goes to the same school as Shugo and Rena, and he has a major crush on Rena. His constant rivalry with Shugo has caused his classmates to label them both as "the clowns of class 3-A". History .hack//Legend of the Twilight Anime Komiyan III first appeared during the Tanabata Event where he heckled Shugo for not knowing the legend behind the festival. After recognizing Shugo and Rena as his former classmates he decided that he would try to woo Rena over the internet. Unfortunately all of his plans met with failure, and Komiyan found himself in many unpleasant situations as a result of his unrequited love. During one of these attempts he was hit by Shugo's Data Drain which permanently changed his character into a frog. He sent a bug claim to the Cobalt Knights where it was seen by Kamui. She used this evidence to put out a warrant for Shugo's arrest and deletion. Much later Komiyan got caught up in a battle between Shugo's party and the Wandering A.I. Morti. When Morti used an attack to weaken everybody that had Rena's Member Address Shugo noticed that Komiyan was unaffected. He speculated that it was because his data had been altered by Data Drain, and used a Drain Arc to repair the data of some of his allies. After Shugo and Rena succeeded in defeating Morti and restoring the system, Komiyan continued to play. Manga Due to his unrequited love for Rena Komiyan III frequently found himself at odds with her brother Shugo. During one of these incidents Shugo used his Twilight Bracelet to Data Drain Komiyan. The attack altered his PC data, transforming his character into a hideous fish. Enraged at the damage done to his precious PC Komiyan reported Shugo to the system administrators. This caused the leader of CC Corp's debug team Kamui to capture Shugo as an illegal hacker. Though Komiyan was initially pleased with the results, he realized he had made a mistake when Rena was also captured. Unable to do anything Komiyan wandered around Mac Anu in a deep depression. It was here that he ran into Shugo, Rena, and Zefie, who had just broken free from Kamui's prison. Shugo, sorry for the damage he had caused to Komiyan, asked Zefie to repair his PC. With his appearance restored Komiyan decided to help Shugo in his fight against Kamui and the Cobalt Knights. He traveled with them to the Hulle Granz Cathedral. When Kamui arrived to arrest them Komiyan pleaded with her to leave Shugo alone. Unfortunately she turned a deaf ear to him and temporarily froze his account. Luckily Shugo was able to survive without his help, and managed to defeat Kamui anyway. Trivia *During the Tanabata festival, his wish was for a pair of Rena's socks. *As his name suggests, Komiyan III is the third character created by Komiyama. It's unknown what happened to the other two. Category:Blademasters Category:Legend of the Twilight Characters Pl: Komiyan III Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters